The First Love
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Dia kembali teringat masa lalunya. Cinta pertamanya.


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala isinya milik JK Rowling, bukan punya saya lho..._**  
**

**THE FIRST LOVE**

Aku tidak terlalu sering pergi ke Kementerian Sihir dan aku punya alasan kuat untuk tidak pergi ke sana. Terakhir kali aku pergi ke tempat itu adalah pada malam sahabatku, Sirius Black, terbunuh di depan mataku. Aku masih merasakan sakitnya saat itu hingga kini.

Tapi hari ini aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

Suasananya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kuingat. Air mancur persaudaraan sihir. Yang dulu sempat hancur akibat duel Dumbledore-Voldemort, sekarang sudah berdiri kokoh seperti semula. Para penyihir pria dan wanita berlalu lalang, ber-Apparate, menghilang dan muncul di perapian di sepanjang Aula Kementerian sihir yang megah. Sebagian besar dari mereka bertampang lelah. Pasti begitu setelah sepanjang hari bekerja.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, apakah wajah orang yang kutunggu selelah mereka?

Aku duduk di bangku dekat meja Keamanan. Sesekali mengobrol dengan petugas keamanan-sihir yang bertampang sangar. Dari tempat ini, aku bisa melihat jajaran lift di Aula yang lebih kecil. Di sana, sama saja ramainya. Padahal saat ini sudah hampir sore. Mereka pastilah bersiap pulang.

Itu dia. Di antara kerumunan penyihir yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Dia begitu mencolok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cerah—hari ini masih dengan warna favoritnya, pink. Tidak seperti penyihir lain yang baru keluar dari lift, wajah Tonks masih terlihat segar. Yah, dia memang selalu begitu, tidak pernah ada lelahnya. Selalu ceria.

Aku menyembunyikan diri sedikit di balik meja keamanan yang agak tinggi. Aku memang berniat memberinya kejutan di hari ulangtahunnya. Hari ini. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikannya hadiah yang bagus. Tapi kupikir dengan menjemputnya di kantor akan membuatnya senang. Dan aku juga punya rencana lain yang lebih istimewa untuknya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan keluar dari Aula, membalas setiap orang yang menyapanya dengan senyum dan sapaan ceria.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Tonks... gadis istimewa yang memecah tradisi. Siapa orang yang berani mencintai seorang manusia serigala seperti aku? Siapa orang yang berhasil benghancurkan tembok tekadku untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta _lagi_? Dia...

Tiba-tiba dari sisi lain Aula, muncul seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Usianya sekitar dua atau tigabelas tahun. (Sekarang masih liburan musim panas para siswa Hogwarts, tak jarang pegawai Kementerian mengajak anak-anak mereka.) Anak itu mendekati Tonks, sebelah tangannya disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Kulihat Tonks berbalik ketika anak itu menepuk bahunya. Mereka bertukar senyum. Saling pandang. Anak itu mengeluarkan seikat mawar pink yang disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

Aku merasakan denyut kecemburuan di dasar perutku. Detik berikutnya aku merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu pada anak kecil? Anak itu masih kecil, jauh lebih muda dari Tonks. Bagaimana mungkin dia…

Aku tersentak. Ingatanku melayang…

* * *

_Usiaku masih sangat muda ketika aku tergigit. Sejak itu, aku bersama kedua orangtuaku menjadi sering sekali bolak-balik ke StMungo. __Dan saat itu aku bertemu dengannya, cinta pertamaku._

_Namanya Patricia Potter. Awalnya aku membencinya. Penyembuh yang datang beberapa kali sehari, membawa nampan berisi perban dan salep berbau tidak enak. Penyembuh yang membuat luka-lukaku menjadi seratus kali lebih sakit saat dia mengutak-atiknya dengan perban, salep dan tongkat sihir. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah luka-luka itu tidak kunjung sembuh!_

_Tapi kemudian kebencian itu menghilang. Saat kusadari kalau dia berbeda dengan penyembuh yang lain. Tidak seperti penyembuh lain yang langsung pergi begitu tugas mereka selesai, dia malah mengajakku ngobrol, menjalin komunikasi denganku dan kedua orantuaku. Membawakanku buku bacaan supaya aku tidak bosan. Menanyakan kabarku setiap pagi saat aku dirawat.__ Dia begitu memperhatikanku._

"_Selamat pagi…" suara lebut itu terdengar lagi. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, lembut dan hangat._

_Aku membuka mataku sedikit. Silau. Rupanya Patricia telah membuka gorden di dekat ranjangku. Sinar matahari pagi menerobos kaca buram itu, menyilaukan mataku. __Aku memandang berkeliling. Ruangan itu tidak asing. Salah satu bangsal di StMungo. _

_Sejenak aku bingung, kenapa aku berada di sana. Tapi kemudian aku ingat, malam sebelumnya adalah puncak purnama. _

_Patricia berdiri di samping ranjangku. Sedikit membungkuk sehingga wajah kami sejajar. __Dia tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh tanganku yang tidak diperban. Aku merasakan denyut aneh di dasar perutku. Denyut yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari luka di lenganku._

"_Kau kembali lagi, Remus," ujarnya seraya menarik kursi ke dekat ranjangku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?"_

"_Lumayan," jawabku tanpa memandang wajahnya, melainkan memandang bebatan baru di lenganku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona. _

"_Dua hari kau tidak sadarkan diri, Remus," beritahunya. "Kau kehilangan banyak darah. Rupanya kau menggigiti dan mencakari tubuhmu terlalu dalam purnama kemarin."_

"_Mana Mum dan Dad?" tanyaku sambil berusaha bangun._

_Gadis penyembuh itu bergegas membantuku bangun dan meninggikan bantal untuk tempatku bersandar. _

"_Mereka sedang di kafetaria," jawabnya. Sekarang dia menaruh nampan berisi sarapan ke pangkuanku. "Nah, makanlah. Kau kan sudah dua hari tidak makan apa-apa. Pasti lapar sekali," dia berkata begitu tepat ketika perutku berbunyi keras sekali. Tawa renyahnya pecah berderai. Aku ikut tertawa malu-malu dan mulai memakan sarapanku dengan lahap._

"_Setelah itu, kau harus minum ramuan ini," Patricia melambaikan tangannya ke piala berasap di meja samping tempat tidurku. "Aku juga bawakan beberapa buku untukmu. Kau belum baca yang ini kan?" dia mengangkat buku tebal berjudul 'Sejarah Hogwarts' ke depanku._

_Aku menggeleng._

"_Buku yang bagus sekali. Kudengar tahun depan kau akan masuk Hogwarts kan?" ujar Patricia sambil meletakkan bukunya ke meja di samping tempat tidurku._

"_Mungkin," jawabku muram. __Aku tahu kemungkinan aku masuk Hogwarts sangat kecil. Karena keadaanku._

"_Kalau begitu buku ini akan berguna untukmu. Keponakanku juga sudah baca," dia tertawa lagi, "Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dia sudah baca atau belum. __Soalnya dia bukan termasuk tipe anak yang gemar membaca sepertimu. __Dia juga akan masuk Hogwarts tahun depan."_

"_Kau akan masuk Hogwarts, Remus," katanya lagi setelah diam lama. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Patricia tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Karena kau anak yang baik," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutku penuh sayang._

_Aku tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Yang jelas saat itu jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahku semakin merah. _

_Merlin! Dia menyebutku anak baik! _

* * *

_Peron 9 ¾ penuh dengan anak-anak dan para orangtua yang berlalu lalang. Dimana-mana terdengar celotehan riang anak-anak, jeritan burung hantu dalam sangkar, meongan kucing di keranjang bepergian mereka._

_Suasana ini benar-benar membuatku tegang dan cemas. Bagaimana kalau terjadi kesalahan? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka mengusirku pulang?_

"_Jangan cemas, S__ayang," kata ibuku menenangkan. "Kau ingat kata professor Dumbledore kan? Kau bisa menemuinya kalau ada masalah."_

_Aku mengangguk gugup. Seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut hitam baru saja lewat ditemani seorang anak perempuan yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya, tampak agak angkuh._

"_Ah, lihat siapa itu. Miss Potter!"_

_Hatiku langsung mencelos mendengar nama itu disebut. Aku menoleh. Benar saja, Patricia Potter sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kereta bersama seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut gelap sangat berantakan._

"_Ayo kita sapa dia, Remus," ajak ibuku._

_Aku merasakan entakan keras berkali-kali di bagian perutku ketika ibuku membawaku ke sana. Akhirnya wanita muda itu menoleh ketika kami tinggal satu meter lagi dari tempatnya. Senyumnya merekah._

"_Mrs Lupin? Remus? Oh, senang sekali bertemu kalian lagi. Apa kabar?" dia menyalami ibuku ramah. __Kemudian aku—yang membalas jabatan tangannya dengan tangan agak gemetar dan berkeringat._

_Rupanya dia sedang mengantar keponakannya yang juga baru masuk Hogwarts. Anak itu berperawakan kurus, lututnya menonjol lucu._

"_Remus, ini James Potter," Patricia memperkenalkan kami. __"James, ini Remus Lupin."_

"_Hai," James menjabat tanganku, nyengir._

"_Halo," balasku._

"_Hati-hati, Remus. James ini bandel sekali. Dia pernah memasukkan katak betung yang besar sekali ke dalam tas kerjaku," kata Patricia sambil tertawa. Kami semua ikut tertawa. James pura-pura kesal. "Jangan ragu untuk memberitahuku kalau dia menjahilimu, Remus. Biar aku mengiriminya Howler," dia mengedipkan ma__ta padaku. _

_Wajahku memerah lagi._

"_Oh, kirim saja yang banyak. Semakin banyak semakin meriah," seru James dengan cengiran jahil. "Ya, tidak?" tanyanya pada gadis kecil berambut merah gelap yang baru saja lewat bersama temannya. __Gadis itu melempar pandangan bingung pada James sebelum naik ke kereta._

_Saat berikutnya kami sudah mengangkat koper kami ke kereta. Peluit sudah berbunyi. Semua anak sudah naik ke kereta._

"_Patty, selundupkan sapu untukku, ya?" teriak James pada bibinya dari jendela kereta yang terbuka. Suasana menjadi sangat ramai sekarang. Karena para orangtua sibuk meneriakkan nasihat pada anak mereka sebelum kereta berangkat. _

"_Tidak akan!" balas Patricia._

"_Ah, kau tidak asyik!" ledek James sambil menjulurkan lidah._

"_Jangan nakal, James!"_

_Kereta mulai bergerak lambat. Ibuku memberiku ciuman di kedua pipiku ketika aku menjulurkan kepala di jendela._

"_Awas kalau kami mendapat surat yang memberitahu kalau kau bikin onar!" teriak Petricia lagi._

"_Tidak dengar!"__ James menyeringai._

"_Jangan ganggu Remus!"_

_Kepalaku membentur begian atas jendela kereta dengan bunyi duk keras._

_Kereta bergerak semakin cepat__. Aku bisa melihat ibu dan Patricia semakin menjauh. Mereka masih melambaikan tangan sampai akhirnya menghilang._

_Anak-anak mulai bergerak ke kompartemen masing-masing. _

_Aku baru akan menyeret koperku ketika James bertanya, "Kau menyukai bibiku ya?"_

"_Apa?"_

* * *

_Aku dan James semakin akrab sejak kami masuk Hogwarts bersama-sama dan masuk di asrama yang sama, Gryffindor, dan tidur di kamar yang sama. Tidak hanya James, aku juga mendapatkan dua sahabat lain, Sirius Black dan Peter Pettigrew. Dalam waktu singkat kami menjadi begitu kompak, terutama James dan Sirius yang ternyata memiliki kegemaran yang sama. __Bikin onar._

_Khususnya dengan James, dia telah memberitahuku segalanya tentang Patricia. Meski informasi yang kudapatkan dalam bentuk ledekkan atau gurauan. Contohnya saja ketika dia memberitahuku kapan tanggal ulang tahun Patricia._

_Saat itu hari ulang tahun James yang ke-12. Dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa buku yang sangat besar dan __tebal dari Patricia. Saat itu James memandangi buku itu dengan pandangan tak percaya._

"_Kurasa ini buku terbesar yang pernah diciptakan penyihir sepanjang sejarah.__Enak tidak yah kalau dijadikan bantal? Ck ck ck… Patty. Bisa-bisanya dia memberi anak dua belas tahun buku sebesar ini, bukannya mengirimiku sapu. Ah, mungkin hanya anak-anak seperti Remus yang mau baca," James melemparkan bukunya padaku. "Awas saja kalau Patty ulang tahun, aku akan memberinya sepatu bayi!" James beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari dalam laci dan mengeluarkan kalender kecil.__"Tanggal dua puluh Agustus… Hmm… Ha! Ternyata dia sudah tua! Dua puluh lima tahun! Ha ha… Dasar orang tua…"_

_Dua puluh lima tahun… Berarti usianya sekarang dua puluh empat. Dan usiaku baru duabelas tahun._

_Dua__belas tahun… Andai saja aku dilahirkan duabelas atau tigabelas tahun lebih cepat…_

_Tapi siapa peduli? _

_Aku berdiri di ruang peneriamaan StMungo dengan seikat bunga Dandelion liar yang kupetik tak jauh dari rumahku pada tanggal dua puluh Agustus. Aku tak punya cukup uang saku untuk membeli sesuatu yang bagus sebagai hadiah untuknya._

_Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya dia muncul. Patricia kelihatan sangat cantik seperti biasa. Senyuman hangat di wajahnya juga masih sama. Tapi dia tidak sendirian. __Seorang pria muda mendampinginya. Dan mereka bergandengan tangan._

_Gelombang ketidaksenangan melandaku. Aku marah. Aku cemburu._

_Akhirnya dia melihatku. Patricia tersenyum, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pria itu. Pria itu mengangguk dan mengecup pipi __penyembuhku sebelum meninggalkannya._

_Aku membeku di tempatku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan jatuhnya cairan panas dari mataku. Perutku melilit, seperti ada tangan besar tidak kelihatan yang mencengkeram isi perutku kuat-kuat._

"_Remus, sedang apa di sini? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanpa kusadari, Patricia sudah berdiri di depanku. Dia menekuk lututnya sedikit supaya tinggi kami sejajar—dia selalu melakukan itu. Dia selalu membuat dirinya sejajar denganku dalam hal apa pun. _

"_Aku tidak sakit," gumamku pelan. Dandelion di punggungku bergetar._

"_Kalau bagitu ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanyanya lagi._

_Aku tidak menjawab, malah berkata, "Kelihatannya hari ini kau bahagia sekali,"_

_Patricia tersenyum lagi, "Tentu saja. __Setiap orang akan bahagia di hari ulang tahun mereka kan?"_

_Sekali lagi, aku tak bisa mengontrol kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutku. Kali ini aku bisa merasakan suaraku sedikit dingin, "Siapa dia?" aku mengedikkan kepala ke punggung teman pria Patricia yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu penyembuh pria._

_Dan jawaban Patricia bagaikan petir di siang bolong untukku._

"_Namanya Leo. Leopold Fanwick, tunanganku," senyum Patricia semakin merekah, wajahnya memerah karena bahagia, "Dia baru saja melamarku. Lihat ini, indah kan?" dia menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya padaku. "Bukankah ini hadiah paling hebat?"_

_Dandelion di tanganku nyaris terjatuh._

"_Apa kau tidak ingin memberiku selamat, Remus? __Ayo, beri aku pelukan," dia mengulurkan tangannya memelukku._

_Aku membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku membalas pelukannya. Hatiku terasa nyeri sekali. Kepalaku serasa berputar. _

"_Terimakasih. Kau pasien termanis yang pernah kurawat, Sayang,__" ucapnya setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu mengenai ini. Bahkan aku belum memberitahu orangtuaku!"_

_Sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha tersenyum. Setulus yang aku bisa._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Patricia..." bisikku dengan suara serak. Kuulurkan Dandelion liar itu padanya. _

_Itulah. Pertama kali aku jatuh cinta. Pertama kali aku patah hati. Aku tak menyangka akan sesakit itu rasanya. _

_Waktu__-waktu berikutnya aku takut jatuh cinta lagi. Aku takut patah hati lagi. _

_Tapi j__auh di lubuk hatiku aku masih mencintanya. Wanita yang jauh lebih tua dariku. Aku mencintainya dari jauh. Mencoba ikut bahagia melihatnya bahagia. Meski hatiku porak poranda setelahnya. Aku menyadari, asmara adalah pilihan sulit. __Terlebih untuk orang sepertiku… Manusia serigala. Kurasa asmara bukan cuma pilihan sulit, tapi juga terlarang._

_James berkata padaku setelahnya, dengan nada bercandanya yang biasa tentu saja, "Nanti pasti akan datang wanita yang lain di hatimu, Remus." Dan selanjutnya, James tidak pernah lagi menyebut-nyebut soal bibinya._

_Aku tersenyum kecut. __Mungkin saja, tapi yang jelas aku hanya merasakan cinta pertama sekali saja._

* * *

"Remus?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengerjap kaget. Tonks sudah berdiri di depanku, tersenyum lebar.

"Kau menjemputku? Oh, Remus. Ini kejutan menyenangkan!" dia melompat memelukku, tak peduli orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami. Beberapa terkikik.

"Hei, tidak malu dilihat orang?" aku membelai belakang kepalanya lembut.

"Masa bodoh!" serunya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang dia menggelayut manja di lenganku.

Aku masih melihat anak laki-laki yang tadi menghampiri Tonks. Dia masih di sana. Mematung. Menatapku dengan mata memicing.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku seraya melambaikan tangan pada anak itu.

"Oh, dia. Namanya Robbie, anak bosku. Dia sering kemari. Tahu tidak, dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku dan memberi bunga segala. Lihat," Tonks memperlihatkan seikat mawar pink padaku. "Cantik ya."

"Manis sekali," kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku teringat diriku sendiri bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, kau tidak cemburu kan?" Tonks bertanya manja.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu… er… masih terlalu muda untuk kucemburui," sahutku buru-buru. Tonks tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau memberiku apa sebagai hadiah?"

"Tidak kubawa. Ada di rumah," jawabku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara sebelah tanganku yang masih berada di saku jubah menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil. Mudah-mudahan yang kulakukan ini benar.

"Apa? Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nanti saja. Kan ada di rumah," kataku sabar.

"Apakah sesuatu yang besar?" matanya melebar, masih sangat penasaran.

"Yah. Bisa dibilang begitu,"

Tonks berseri-seri. "Eh, apa itu di tanganmu?"

Dia mengambil benda kecil yang dari tadi kupegang. Sebuah lencana berwarna cerah. Lencana yang kudapatkan dari box telepon rusak untuk jalan masuk tamu Kementerian. Lencana itu bertuliskan,_'Remus Lupin. Menjemput seseorang yang spesial.'_

"Hei, lencana ini manis juga. _Menjemput seseorang yang spesial?_ Apakah maksudnya aku?" serunya senang.

"Tak perlu tanya lagi," aku tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, trims. Ini akan kusimpan," dia memasukkan lencananya ke saku dan memelukku sekali lagi. "Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat hadiahku!"

Sekali lagi aku melihat anak itu. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Menatapku dengan tatapan tidak senang. Aku memandang buket mawar pink di tangan Tonks.

Astaga… Apakah sejarah sedang berulang?

**FIN**

_A/N :_

_Nama Patricia Potter aku ambil dari nama pengarang buku __**Potter-Perry: Fundamental of Nursing.**__Tokoh nyata yang kebetulan seorang perawat. Hihi... Narsis profesi nih. Gak papa kan? Ampuuun, Madame Potter... _

_Timeline cerita ini gak jelas. Kayaknya gak ada jeda antara buku 6 dan 7 yang bisa disisipi, jadilah cerita ini berlangsung agak maksa. _

_Sebenernya aku mikir kalo first love-nya Remus adalah Lily. Tapi ngayal kalo first love-nya adalah cewek yang lebih tua gak apa-apa kan? Lily jadi second love-nya deh... __Trus Tonks jadi yang third... maksa!_

_Ada sedikit perubahan dari versi sebelumnya. Tapi gak banyak kok...__  
_


End file.
